The present invention generally relates to devices for heating and closing heat-retractable shape memory clamps used in surgery applications.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for heating and closing nickel/titanium alloy clamps known as "hot clamps". Such clamps are initially open at ambient temperature, for purposes of placement. A quantity of heat is then provided to close the positioned clamp and thus provide tissue support.
In practice, the ergonomic and economic standardization of surgical constraints requires such clamps to be manufactured to extremely restrictive specifications.
In this context, it is important for the device to be able to close all types of clamps, whether they be mono-cortical or bicortical, bipode or quadripode clamps, and irrespective of their section. It is also important for the device to include a reliable and effective safety system to prevent accidental bone necroses due to the heat applied by the device. It is also important for the device to have a heating cord that can be sterilized in an autoclave or disinfected in a bath.